Tansytail
"I love you." —Tansykit's goodbye to Creekleap after his death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 Tansytail is a light golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Tansykit is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a kit of RiverClan, the daughter of Heartsong and Creekleap. Tansypaw is listed under Final Allegiances as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Swanpool. - Chapter 21 A quarter moon later, Iceslide is crouched by the side of the clearing eating a mouse when Creekleap shoots past him, and Iceslide jumps, exclaiming "Slow down!" Creekleap calls over his shoulder and apologizes before disappearing into the nursery. It's noted that just a few days ago, Heartsong gave birth to their kits: Frostkit, Wetkit, and Tansykit. Creekleap has been running around like he's on catnip ever since, visiting his kits as often as possible and making sure that Heartsong has everything she needs. - Chapter 25 As Heartsong crouches by Creekleap, Cherryberry is trying to block Heartsong's kits view of the clearing, moving back and forth as they struggle to get through. Tansykit anxiously asks why they can't see him, trying to peer over Cherryberry at her father, adding that she wants to see him. Cherryberry doesn't seem to know what to say. She says that they must stay there for now, her voice cracking with sadness. Tansykit slips between her legs and runs across the clearing, and as Cherryberry spins to try to catch her, Frostkit and Wetkit run out after her. Cherryberry gasps at them to wait, but they ignore her. Shimmerstar steps back as the kits near, staring at their father with wide wary eyes. They keep a distance as though afraid to get any closer. Tansykit cries to Otterpelt that Creekleap is hurt badly. The medicine cat looks over at them numbly, then drops her gaze. Tansykit asks why she won't come. Heartsong looks away, and Shimmerstar rests her tail over her back as she quietly tells the kits that their father hunts with StarClan now. After Frostkit lets out a wail and presses his head against his flank, Tansykit and Wetkit join him. As Frostkit, Wetkit, and Tansykit cry and huddle against Creekleap's body, it shatters Iceslide's heart. He silently tells them how sorry he is for taking their father away. When Heartsong tells them that they must say goodbye to Creekleap now, Tansykit is the last and is more reluctant. She steps closer to Creekleap's face and whimpers as she rubs her head against his cheek and licks his nose, whimpering that she loves him. She then cries and turns away, her tail drooping. - Chapter 27 As Frostedcloud and Shimmerstar argue about sending out a hunting patrol, Shimmerstar says that Heartsong and Cherryberry's kits have to eat. It's noted that the prey the patrol catches isn't enough for the clan, and many cats were going to sleep hungry. Most cats insisted on letting the queens and kits have their share. When Iceslide offers Shimmerstar a mouse, she says no and for him to give it to the queens. He tells her that they've already eaten, and she hasn't. It's noted that other cats are practicing battle moves in the camp. Even the newest apprentices, Wetpaw, Tansypaw, and Frostpaw are receiving early battle training, though they will remain in the camp during the gathering. - Chapter 28 When Otterpelt reveals that she foresaw what Iceslide would do, Petalfin cries that Frozenripple and her kits are dead because of him. Tansypaw leaps to her paws and glares at Iceslide, adding "and my father!". When Bone Shred leaves, Heartsong cries Wetpaw's name and runs to his body, covering him with licks and sobbing. Tansypaw and Frostpaw rush to her side, staring at their dead brother in shock. - - Chapter 29 Creekleap is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that Creekleap was so fun and playful, and he loved Heartsong and their kits. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Tansytail is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Tansytail is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "Otterpelt, Creekleap is hurt badly! Why won't she come?" -Frostkit after Creekleap's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 - "I love you." -Tansykit's goodbye to Creekleap after his death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters